1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substrate printing and, in particular, this invention relates to a device for curing ink being printed on a substrate.
2. Background
LEDs offer a potentially more efficient means of curing ink deposited on a substrate during a printing operation. This enhanced efficiency includes lower power requirement and less heat produced during use. However, the geometries of illumination emitted from LEDs needs to be sufficiently uniform to ensure that the ink being printed upon the substrate is sufficiently cured, especially over substrates having large surface areas. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there has been no device to provide such uniform illumination on such a substrate being cured during a printing operation.
There is then a need for a device to provide such uniform illumination on a substrate being cured during a printing operation. There is a particular need for such a device which could provide specific levels of uniformity of illumination.